Dancing in the Sunlight
by hyndara71
Summary: Nachdem Eric das Elfenblut getrunken hat verschwindet er im Wald hinter Sookies Haus. Aber was passiert zwischen seinem Verschwinden bis Sookie und Alcide ihn später im Teich finden? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** _True Blood_ gehört HBO und Your Face Goes Here Entertainment (und weiß der Geier wem noch alles). Die Original-Figuren wurden erdacht von Charlaine Harris. Nix mir, gar nix … außer der Idee für diesen OS :)

**Author's Note:** Ich muß gestehen, ich quäle mich mit dieser Story herum, seit ich a) Dead to the World gelesen und b) I'm alive and on fire gesehen habe. Die Eric im Sonnenlicht im Teich-Szene ist auch einfach nur … *happy seufz*

* * *

><p>Wenn sein Herz noch schlagen würde, es hätte in genau dem Moment ausgesetzt, als sich der erste glühende Sonnenstrahl über dem Horizont erhob und wie ein mahnender Finger gen Himmel wies. Wenn er noch atmen würde, sein Atem wäre gestockt in dem Moment, als das Sonnenlicht seine Haut zum ersten Mal traf. Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, mehr hätte er es nie lieben können, das Gefühl, als die Wärme der Sonne ihn zu streicheln begann.<p>

Er räckelte sich dem weiß-goldenen Licht entgegen, streckte die Arme weit aus, um auch noch das letzte Fünkchen auffangen zu können.

Blutige Tränen rann über seine Wangen, doch er nahm es nicht wahr.

Wie lange war es her, seit er die Sonne das letzte Mal hatte genießen dürfen? Wie lange, seit er sie das letzte Mal hatte aufgehen sehen?

Etwas in seinem Hirn zupfte an den abgetrennten Enden seines Gedächtnisses. Eine winzige Stimme wollte flüstern: „Noch nicht so lange wie du jetzt denkst ...", doch er ignorierte dies. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, er wußte so gut wie nichts mehr.

Die Sonne liebkoste seine blaße Haut, ließ sein blondes Haar wie flüssiges Gold glimmen.

Es war so herrlich, so angenehm warm, so natürlich.

Endlich entdeckte er, daß er noch immer die Jeans trug, das einzige Kleidungsstück an seinem Körper. Doch mit einigen geübten Handgriffen entledigte er sich auch ihr, so daß er die Sonne ungeniert genießen konnte.

Langsam begann er sich zu wiegen, drehte sich, die Augen geschlossen haltend, um die eigene Achse. Welkes Laub raschelte unter seinen blossen Füßen. Ein Ausfallschritt, dann wieder wiegte er sich im vagen Rhythmus der sanften Brise, die das Laub klingen ließ. Vögel sangen, irgendwo fiepte eine Maus. Und von weit, weiter Ferne hörte er sacht die Laute des allmählich erwachenden Bon Temps.

All das ergab eine sanfte Symphonie für seine empfindlicheren Ohren, eine Symphonie des Lebens, der Freude, des Tages.

Er, der Vampir, er gehörte eigentlich nicht hierher, nicht zu dieser Stunde, nicht ohne sich selbst zu töten …

„So wie es geschehen ist mit mir. Erinnerst du dich?" wisperte die kleine Stimme seines Gedächtniswebers ihm zu.

Er machte einen weiten Schritt, als wolle er der Stimme entkommen von der er aber auch wußte, er würde sie niemals verlieren. Ebensowenig wie er es riskieren konnte, Sookie zu verlieren.

Sookie … sie roch so süß, so verführerisch, so unwiderstehlich.

Er, der sich einfach nicht erinnern konnte, nicht erinnern wollte an das Leben, das er verloren glaubte, er wußte instinktiv, daß sie für ihn, für sie alle!, wichtig war.

Sookie gehörte hierher, in den Tag, in das Leben. Sie war Mensch, und sie war mehr als ein Mensch. Er roch es, seit er sie kannte. Ein seltener Duft, es war lange, lange her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal wahrgenommen hatte.

Der fleißige Gedächtnisweber in seinem Kopf kicherte, als er einen weiteren Faden zusammenspann.

Nein!

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht nie mehr. Er wollte diese Gabe genießen, er wollte den Tag genießen, all das Leben, das ihn umgab. Das Licht, in dem er tanzte, diese schweren, süßen Düfte, die die Luft zu schwängern begannen. Blütenduft.

Ein Reh! Nicht weit entfernt von ihm tauchte es auf, war aus dem sicheren Unterholz getreten, die Nüstern gebläht und sich nervös umsehend.

Er verharrte stocksteif und bewunderte das Tier.

So wunderschön! Diese großen, unschuldigen Augen, die schlanken Beine, das glänzende Fell.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als ihm ein weiterer übermütiger Einfall kam. Er machte schlicht „Buh!". Das Reh sprang und flüchtete davon. Und er, von der Kraft der Sonne erfüllt und vom Elfenblut gestärkt, raste dem Reh nach. Nicht mit seinen Vampirkräften, nein. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen. Noch dazu wollte er das Tier nicht töten. Nach dem ersten Rausch war er gesättigt, gesättigt genug für vielleicht mehrere Nächte.

Er lief einfach aus Lust am Laufen. Er lief, weil die Sonne seine Muskeln wärmte, weil der feine Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut von der Luft gekühlt wurde. Er lief … weil er laufen konnte!

Das Reh war längst vergessen, es war die reine Freude der Existenz.

Zum ersten Mal seit wer wußte wie langer Zeit fühlte er sich wirklich lebendig. Lebendig und frei!

Übermütig jauchzend sprang er in die Luft, drehte ein Rad, hangelte sich eine Zeitlang von Ast zu Ast, als die Bäume dichter wurdens.

Das Sonnenlicht begleitete ihn, ließ seine innere Kälte schmelzen. So mußte man sich fühlen, wenn man lebendig war!

Da tauchte der Teich an seiner Seite auf.

Wie herrlich mußte erst das Wasser sein an einem solchen Tag, fragte er sich und änderte die Richtung. Mit einem Hechtsprung landete er in eisiger Kälte, die seine sonnengewärmte Haut beinahe erstarren ließ.

So herrlich! So lebendig! So leicht!

Er katapultierte sich selbst aus dem Wasser, tauchte wieder ein, kraulte zur Mitte des Teiches, dann wieder zurück an den Rand, ließ sich dann endlich treiben, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, die Sonne auf seiner Haut, während die Kälte des Wassers seinen Rücken zum prickeln brachte.

So war es richtig, so sollte es immer sein.

Vögel sangen, Insekten umschwirrten ihn, der sich nicht regte, ließen sich auf ihm nieder, um auszuruhen.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, fühlte die winzigen Beinchen auf seiner Haut ebenso wie die Sonne.

Ein so herrlicher, ein so lebendiger Tag!

Und dann hörte er sich nähernde Schritte, Herzschläge, Atemgeräusche. Ein Tier und ein Mensch.

Ein schwacher süßer Duft brachte die Erinnerung an Sookie mit.

In seinem Übermut tauchte er unter, wußte dabei selbst nicht, ob er sie nur necken oder den Tag weiter für sich allein genießen wollte.

Und dann, dann war sie da, die zweite Sonne, die so süß und verführerisch duftete. Und bei ihr war ein Wolf, der ein wenig nach Mensch duftete.

Eric dachte nach, lange, noch länger.

Der Tag war herrlich, die Sonne wunderbar. Doch, so wisperte der Gedächtnisweber in seinem Inneren, er gehörte hier nicht her. Und, wie alles störende, würde er früher oder später vertrieben werden aus dem Tag, dem Licht, dem Leben. Und eben deshalb, so riet die Stimme, sollte er Sookie und dem Wolf folgen. Sookie war eine Freundin, eine Verbündete. Und vielleicht …

Er tauchte auf, prustend und übermütig und noch immer halb trunken vom Elfenblut.

Das Dasein hatte ihn zurück.


End file.
